


hazbin deez nuts

by realnameowo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, i was paid to do this, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realnameowo/pseuds/realnameowo
Summary: slimey this is your fault
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/OC
Kudos: 2





	hazbin deez nuts

**Author's Note:**

> slimey this is your fault

Toxis walked down the streets of hell. She had a long black hair with green highlights throughtou and they swished as she walked. It was another boring day,a dn she needed something to do, so she got out her gun and shot into a random window. even tho i was one of the most powered demons in hell she was still had nothing to do, since she had already gotten her territory and defended int. Just then she saw a tall building with the letters “hazbin hotel” on it. ‘O yeah,’ she thought, “isnt this the one run by that dumb blonde girl on tv? This is gonna be a disaster lets check it out” so she wakled up to the hotel

“Hi welome to the happy hotel” said charlie excitedly  
“this looks dumb “ said toxis  
“did you come ehre just to say that or what” grombled veggie  
“no actually i have nothign better to do where do i sign up”  
“yaaaaaay! screamed charlie. So basically your gonna try and redeem yourself so u can go to heaven ok! so no murder or anythgin. Also you have to give up your gun”  
“Aww no fair :(“ sad toxis giving up her gun  
“Don’t try anything dumb ok?” said a tall red demon. Toxis stared at him “who are you” she said.  
“The names alistor” said the demon  
“Oh nice okay” said toxis, she didnt’w ant to attract any attention but she thougth he was cute

tox walked up to a random pdemon with striped horns and yellow eyes. To start a conversation “so. hwy are u in hell?” asked toxis  
“Idk bro but one time i read homestuck”  
“oh. “ toxis cocked her gun “that’s disgusting. I do not trust lit rally any of you people” she then punted the homestuck directly into the sun where he belonged.  
“Toxi ur not supposed to kill peplo!!!! :(“ sad Charlie.  
“No no, shes right. Homestucks deserve nothing.” grimned alistor.  
“i like sex” sexed angle dust  
“hahaha you sure do buddy” said Toxis  
“aneways do you guys wanna watch a movie tonight? I have snacks too” said charlie enthusirastically  
“Yeah sure why not’ everone said

Later everyone sat on the couch to watch a movie and eat popcorn. Husk made some drinks. “wow family guy funnies compliation #665 sure is funny! I am glad we are friends now” ejaculated toxis enthusiastically  
“Haha same” laughed alistor  
Just then a wolf-like demon broke through the window and yelled. “One of you broke my fuckin window!!!! Bithc!!!!!!!!!! Im gonna crazy stupid murder you” she promulgated  
Toxis instinclty reached for her gun but it was gone. She didnt know what to do!!j ust then, the amulet around her ncklace glowed and she started floating! The wolf demon lunged at her, but she dodged quickly and fired up her eye lazers, shooting the furry back out the window  
“Wow that was pretty cool hwo did you do that” said everyone except nifty  
Nifty said “aww look what you’e done. Now i have to clean up this glass. Damn” said nifty  
“I don’t know how that happened...i’ve never seen that happen before”!! Said toxis

“Wow,” said Allistor, “This scenario sure would have been more interesting if we had any personality besides edgy, horny, and happy, am I right?”  
Everyone laughed, stopped, and stared directly at the reader.

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone says anything i'm not making fun of newbie fanfic writers.


End file.
